Nada te pasara mientras este contigo
by Giss-Cullen
Summary: -Dijiste que no me dejarias -Hasta tu tienes ganas de matarlo -Pero temo por ti -Es derecho de Emmett saberlo- ...Un error de el pasado, te puede costar la felicidad del futuro
1. Royce King II

POV´S Rosalie

Me encontraba sentada a lado de Emmett, como de costumbre en una tarde de domingo viendo un partido de fut boll americano, veíamos como para desgracia de Emmett los Dallas eran poco a poco derrotados por Los gigantes de New York, lo cual causaba que Emmett se enfadara un poco y lo cual a mi me causaba gracia.

-Osito porque en vez de estar viendo un partido que con el poco tiempo que queda ya sabes cuál será el resultado- le susurraba al oído mientras comenzaba a hincarme en el sillón- porque mejor no me ayudas con una tarea- termine, estaba a centímetros de sus labios cuando…

-Si Emmett tienes que llevarla a hablar con su diseñador para que comience con el vestido que usara en la boda de Nessi-

Así es mi casi beso con Emmett se vio interrumpido por un pequeño y diminuto duende llamado Alice el cual era mi hermana, y si por desgracia mi pequeña sobrina la cual consideraba como mi hija se casaba dentro de unas semanas con el peor perro que pudo haber encontrado en su vida,…. Jacob.

-Aparte Emmett tu aun no consigues tu traje, o si? , porque ni creas que te dejare usar uno que no sea nuevo y que ya te lo hayan visto puesto aun que sea un par de ojos- decía Alice mientras miraba con advertencia a Emmett el cual solo sonreía.

-Ok la llevare- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y me extendía su brazo- vamos Ross, no quiero que mama Alice nos regañe- termino con una carcajada a la cual Alice solo pudo aguantarse la risa

Entramos al garaje y Emmett me subió a su jeep, nos dirigimos a Seattle, a una tienda de vestidos de noche y smokings, la tienda mas conocida de Washington, nos bajamos del jeep y al entrar pedimos hablar con el diseñador el cual en cuanto nos vio nos reconoció ya que siempre que teníamos un evento o una fiesta Alice nos obligaba a ir ahí.

-Hola Emmett, Rosalie- a Emmett solo lo saludo con la mano mientras que a mi tomaba mi mano y le depositaba un beso, yo solo sonreí lo cual hiso que los celos de Emmett se hicieran presentes.

Emmett me tomo por la cintura acercándome a el –ajam, mmm quisiéramos ver unos atuendos para la boda de una prima- Emmett no podía decir que para una sobrina ya que el diseñador conocía a todos los Cullen y obvio sería raro decir de una boda de una sobrina.

-A si, síganme- nos dirigió a su oficina – y díganme como que les gustaría?- pregunto el diseñador.

- Pues ya sabes que tratándose de Alice tiene que ser algo llamativo pero a mi me gustaría un color que haga resaltar mi color de ojos y cabello, y también que el diseño resalte mi cuerpo pero que no sea ajustado- uff termine.

-Entiendo lo que buscas, y en cuanto a ti Emmett?- pregunto.

-Simple, solo algo que valla de acuerdo con lo que usara Ross-

-Está bien, les gustaría venir a ver sus diseños el martes a partir de las 3 de la tarde?- pregunto.

-Me parece bien, vendremos el martes- dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba de su silla con prisa y me tomaba de la mano levantándome también a mí y salimos de la tienda.

Emmett me subió al jeep de nuevo y arrancamos, sabía que íbamos de regreso a Forks lo cual me aburría.

Emmett tenemos que regresar a Forks?, no podemos ir a algún otro lado?, es que me aburre estar en casa todo el tiempo- dije mirándolo pero él no apartaba la vista de la carretera.

-Pues eso depende, te puedo llevar a donde tú quieras pero hay un inconveniente- termino.

-cual?- pregunte.

-que tienes demasiado admiradores- dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

-Amor- dije con ternura- te pusiste celoso-

Emmett no respondió.

-Ok te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que no te enceles ni te enojes ni nada parecido, pero vamos no me lleves a casa- decía mientras me acercaba a él lo mas que me permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Está bien pero te mereces un castigo por hacerme sufrir, asi que como especificaste a donde querías ir, iremos a donde yo quiera- termino.

- Si, no hay problema osito- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Acepte a pesar de que tenía una idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos y después de una hora de camino me di cuenta de que no estaba tan errada. Así es estábamos estacionados frente a la tienda más grande de Forks de artículos deportivos, la de los Newton.

Entramos, íbamos tomados de la mano y como siempre la señora Newton casi corre para recibirnos o más bien para recibir a Emmett lo cual ocasionaba mi enojo.

La señora Newton tomaba la mano de Emmett y al parecer no tenia intensión de soltarla hasta que me dirigió una pequeña mirada pero eso basto para que se diera cuenta de lo enojada que estaba y soltara la mano de mi esposo y estirara la suya hacia mí para que yo la tomara.

La tome -Hola Rosalie- saludaba un tanto nerviosa.

-Hola señora Newton, me preguntaba donde se encontraba su esposo o sus hijos-

La señora Newton se retiro en cuanto capto mi indirecta de o se va o será abandonada por su esposo, jajaja lo cual era ridículo porque NUNCA dejaría a Emmett.

Nos dirigíamos a la sección de camisas.

-Ross tranquila, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor- me decía Emmett al oído mientras me daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

Pasamos una hora buscando cosas del agrado de Emmett, al final compro unos balones los cuales sabía perfectamente que con su fuerza vampírica les duraría muy poco, por eso compro varios, y camisas de sus equipos favoritos.

Al terminar salimos de la tienda y cuando ya me encontraba sobre el jeep sentí una mirada que se clavaba en mi nuca y cuando voltee me quede en shock, me arrepentí de haber volteado, mi vida humana paso en un segundo por mi mente, ahí estaba el…..Royce King II


	2. La verdad

Me quede en shock hasta que escuche como Emmett abría la puerta del piloto lo cual me saco de mi trance y al caer en si recordé que tenía que actuar normal, salimos del estacionamiento y trate de convencerme de que no era él, si no simplemente lo había confundido ya que si Emmett me notaba rara comenzaría a preguntarme sobre que tenia y si le explicaba, aun que fuera una confusión él lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, seria capaz de poner el mundo de cabeza con tal de hacerlo pagar por el daño que él y sus amigos me ocasionaron.

La furia comenzaba a invadirme hasta que lo que menos que quería que pasara, paso.

-Ross, corazón que tienes, estas muy callada desde que salimos de la tiendo y tienes la mirada perdida- pregunto viéndome con una mirada preocupada la cual me hacía sentir culpable de no poder decirle la verdad, pero era lo mejor.

-No nada, solo pensaba en lo que podíamos regalarle a Nessi como regalo de bodas- mentí desviando la mirada de sus ojos ya que a el me era muy difícil mentirle.

-Segura?- volvió a preguntar

A lo cual solo pude asentir y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras perdía mi vista en la carretera.

Nos acercábamos a la casa así que debía dejar de pensar en eso o si no Eddy como lo llamaba Emmett, se daría cuenta y comenzaría a insistirme en que Emmett debía saberlo.

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett me abría la puerta de su jeep y me ayudo a bajar, con una mano sostenía las 4 bolsas con las compras que había realizado en la tienda de los Newton y con la otra me abrazaba por la cintura.

Entramos a la casa y Alice nos esperaba con una sonrisa, nos sentamos en el sillón y Emmett me seguía abrazando. A pesar de que no sabía la verdad él entendía que necesitaba que me rodeara con sus enormes brazos.

-Oigan chicos por la cara que traen no se ven muy de ánimos, ni siquiera tu Emmett, pero espero que si hayan ido a ver los de su vestimenta para la boda de Renesmee- dijo esto y se marcho

Me sentía mal de haber contagiado a Emmett con mi estado de ánimo, no quería que se preocupara, quería escuchar su risa y ver sus hoyuelos marcados en su rostro así que decidí que no seguiría pensando en eso. Pero estaba un poco frustrada y Jasper acababa de entrar a la sala donde estábamos yo y Emmett así que definitivamente tenía que cambiar mi ánimo o si no también mi gemelo terminaría deprimido.

-Jasper ya decidieron que usaran tu y Alice para la boda de Ness- pregunte fingiendo interés

Alice me escucho hasta su habitación y grito- No Jazzy no contestes bajare en seguida-

-Cierto Jazzy tienes que esperar a que mama Alice baje- dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

Me agradaba el nuevo apodo de Alice porque en realidad si parece una mama cuando nos dice lo que tenemos que usar de ropa, y por lo menos ya volví a ver los hoyuelos en Emmett que tanto me gustaban.

El domingo transcurrió y al parecer Alice no se cansaba de hablarnos sobre atuendos que tenía pensado mandar a hacer.

A la mañana siguiente me termine de arreglar cuando Emmett me ofreció ir a cazar ya que Esme, Carlisle y Bella lo habían invitado pero rechace su invitación, no me sentía con ánimos para salir, lo que había visto ayer aun me tenia dudando y preocupada a la vez y Emmett lo noto.

-Ross, nena se que tienes algo y está bien si no me lo quieres decir, sé que cuando estés lista me contaras, pero por favor no me gusta verte así, siento que estoy viendo a mi ángel en el infierno. Cambia esa cara- término de hablar y me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Me sentía mal, no quería ver a Emmett angustiado y preocupado solo por algo de lo cual no estaba segura, pero si había algo que podía confirmar al 100%. Esa duda me estaba matando por segunda vez y se estaba comiendo mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en mi pasado, en lo estúpida e ingenua que fui al pensar que mi vida era perfecta, cuanto me arrepentía de haber conocido a Royce, así como me arrepentía de haber volteado a ver quién era la persona que me estaba viendo.

No aguante mas, este era uno de los momentos en los cuales extrañaba poder llorar, pero no podía así que solo me limite a sollozar enterrando mi cabeza entre las almohadas de mi cama, no sabía quien se encontraba en la casa o quien no, pero no me importo, lo único que quería era descargar mi frustración como podía.

Pasó una hora desde que Emmett se fue a cazar y yo me había arrojado a sollozar en mi cama y me di cuenta de que tenía que bajar a ver quienes estaban en casa.

Baje y encontré a Alice y Edward en la puerta despidiendo a alguien y decidí esperarlos en la cocina y a los pocos segundos Alice entro.

-A quien despedían?- pregunte normal.

-A Nessi y a Jacob, iban a la Push a pasar esta tarde- contesto un poco demasiado seria para tratarse de Alice.

-Oh, quienes fueron a cazar?- pregunte.

-Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmett y Jazz- hizo una pausa, iba continuar pero Edward entro a la cocina.

-Hola Rasalie, como sigues?- pregunto.

Mi relación con Edward nunca fue buena, muchas veces discutíamos pero después del nacimiento de Nessi todo cambio, consideraba a Ed un gran hermano y el a mi y había confianza pero a veces me molestaba que se entrometiera en mis pensamientos.

-Mejor- conteste simple.

-Ross que te pasa?, tu y Emmett han estado muy serios desde ayer, pero más tu, además-hizo una pausa dejándome preocupada.

-Además que?- pregunte.

Alice dudo en contestarme pero Edward me lo dijo.

-Alice ah tenido unas visiones en donde te ve a ti reuniéndote con otro tipo y otras donde Emmett está demasiado enojado-

-Quien ese tipo?- pregunte un poco confundida con la esperanza de que fuera una confusión.

Esta vez Edward si dudo en contestarme – Rosalie no creo que deba- No lo deje terminar.

-Dime quien es Edward- dije casi ordenándole.

Edward hizo una mueca y volteo a ver a Alice la cual lo miraba preocupada.

-Dime!- esta vez lo grite.

-Esta bien- dijo- es tu derecho saberlo- continuo- es- pauso- Royce King II- termino.


	3. Temor VS Derecho

POV´S ROSALIE

-Está bien- dijo- es tu derecho saberlo- continuo- es- pauso- Royce King II- termino.

En ese momento no pude evitar levar mis manos a mi rostro cubriendo con ellas mi nariz y mi boca mientras agachaba la cabeza, parecía sentir como millones de lágrimas se acumulaban dentro de mí pero mas no podían salir.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando escuche decir ese nombre a Edward, tanto sufrí por él, violaciones, golpes y la transformación. Tanto me debatí en como iba a acabar con él para que después de un siglo el apareciera como si nada viéndome afuera de una tienda.

Había sufrido tanto por su culpa y no solo yo, también Emmett, el sufrío cuando me escuchaba decirle y rogarle que no me tocara, que me diera tiempo, cuando le prohibía que tocara algo de su propiedad y más cuando le conté mi verdadero pasado, sufrió junto con migo, me decía que no podía soportar que alguien hubiese tratado así a su ángel.

EMMETT!

Apareció en mi cabeza con fuerza mayor, que pasaría con el, como se lo explicaría, como le diría que después de tanto tiempo el ser que mas me había hecho sufrir seguía vivo. El no lo tomaría para nada con calma como maso menos lo estaba haciendo yo.

No pude evitar pensar en Emmett, en el estado en que se pondría, tenía miedo de que su furia pudiera ocasionar que ese color de oro derretido en sus ojos pudiese cambiar a el rojo escarlata que tanto miedo me causaba.

A pesar de ser vampiro sentí como mis piernas me fallaron y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al piso, pero algo me detuvo.

POV´S EDWARD.

Nunca me lleve bien con Rose, hasta que me di cuenta de que me salvo de hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida: Obligar a Bella a abortar a nessi quien ahora era mi otro motivo para existir.

Sabía lo que pensaba Rosalie y me causaba tristeza ver como pedía casi a gritos poder expulsar esas lagrimas que cargaba dentro y nunca más podría dejar fluir, me frustraba ver como se lamentaba de no haberse asegurado al 100% que habia matado a Royce y como su preocupación por Emmett aumentaba a cada milésima de segundo que para ella ahora era una eternidad.

Trataba de leer otra vez los pensamientos de Alice pero algo me distrajo. A Rose comenzaron a fallarle la piernas haciéndola tambalear en el lugar en el que estaba, de un segundo a otro estaba cayendo al piso pero la detuve y la puse de pie otra vez, ella me abrazo buscando en mi un apoyo el cual no le negué y le devolví el abrazo. Ella comenzó a sollozar.

POV´S ALICE.

Me partía el alma ver a mi hermana así, ella siempre había sido fuerte, muy fuerte y esta vez era un nombre el que había bastado para derrumbar su fortaleza.

Vi como estuvo a punto de caerse pero fue detenida por Edward y ella lo abrazaba y sollozaba en su pecho como tal vez lo hubiera hecho en el de Carlisle, esa escena me conmovió y de no ser porque estábamos en esa situación hubiera corrido por la cámara de Jazzy y le hubiera tomado una foto pero no lo haría, en lugar de eso complementaria su abrazo y cuando me dirigía a ellos tuve una visión.

POV´S ROSALIE.

Vi como Alice se acercaba a nosotros pero al parecer una visión la detuvo, maldita sea otra vez tendría que escuchar el nombre de Royce King II, pensé, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando Alice comenzó a hablar.

-Emmett se regreso de la casería, se preocupo por ti y llegara en 10 minutos- dijo Alice un poco preocupada.

Era exactamente medio día así que contaba con 10 minutos para mejorar mi aspecto.

-Gracias- le dije a Edward mientras subía a mi habitación a maquillarme un poco.

Cuando salí de mi baño Alice yacía sentada en el borde de mi cama y Edward recargado en el marco de mi puerta. Me puse un poco nerviosa y la pregunta a la que mas temía se hiso presente.

-Le dirás a Emmett?- pregunto mi hermano con expresión seria en su rostro.

-Quiero hablar primero con Carlisle- dije dudando un poco.

-Rosalie, Emmett tiene que- Alice se vio interrumpida.

-Sera mejor que cambiemos de tema, escucho los pensamientos de Emmett, está cerca y dentro de poco podrá escuchar lo que conversamos-

Quisimos parecer normales así que cada uno se fue a hacer una cosa por su lado, yo intente fingir que estaba viendo que accesorios podría usar en la boda de Renesmee.

Estaba tan concentrada en fingir eso que no me percate del momento en que la gran ventana de mi habitación se abrio y ahora alguien se había apoderado de mi cintura.

Me alivie cuando reconocí los brazos de Emmett.

-Osito no te esperaba tan rápido de regreso, ¿Qué ocurrió?- fingí preguntando eso.

-Nada, es solo que me fui preocupado por ti- admitió volteando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente y poder abrazarme mejor.

En ese momento Alice entro a la habitación.

-Siento interrumpirlos chicos pero ya que Emmett regreso yo y Ed iremos a cazar, regresaremos a las 7 así que mientras cuiden la casa- dijo Alice desapareciendo a velocidad vampirica junto con Edward.

Emmett comenzó a besarme, iba a poner resistencia pero no, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Continuamos ese beso de forma tierna y comencé a acariciar la gran y perfecta musculatura de sus brazos mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, y poco a poco la ropa fue sobrando y nos deshicimos de ella de una manera no violenta.

Esa tarde hice el amor con Emmett Cullen, como muchas otras veces solo que esta vez todo fue tierno y con calma, tanto que ni siquiera una prenda de nuestra ropa resulto herida. Nos detuvimos a las 6 de la tarde y comenzamos a arreglarnos de nuevo y alzar nuestra cama.

Justo cuando el reloj marco las 7 Alice y Jasper entraron por la puerta principal, seguidos por Edward, Bella y Nessi, la cual tal vez pasaron a recoger, y por ultimo entraron Esme y Carlisle lo cual fue un gran alivio para mí porque de verdad necesitaba hablar con ellos.

El resto de la noche Nessi nos conto sobre lo divertido que se la paso en la Push con los amigos de Jacob y a la mañana siguiente le pedí a Edward y Jasper que sacaran a Emmett de la casa durante dos horas a lo cual aceptaron.

Estaba con Emmett acostada en nuestra habitación viendo TV y tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

Mis hermanos entraron.

-Emmett acompáñanos a Seattle a conseguir el traje que usara Edward en la boda de Nessi- dijo Jasper.

Emmett me miro por breves instantes y después pregunto- estaras bien nena?-

-Claro amor, anda ve con tus hermanos y no te preocupes yo estaré bien- dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien- Emmett se paro y salió de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos solo estábamos Esme, Carlisle y yo en casa, ya que Alice se había encargado de Bella y Ness.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en su habitación así que toque.

-Adelante hija- me dijo Carlisle.

-Hola- salude mientras enteraba- necesito hablar con ustedes- dije con la voz un poco entre cortada.

Ellos asintieron y salimos al jardín donde nos sentamos en una maca, me dejaron sentarme en medio de los dos como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba de sus padres, pero no me molestaba porque en verdad necesitaba mucho de mis padres y ellos lo sabían. Estaba nerviosa pero decidí comenzar.

-Recuerdan a Royce King II?- pegunte a lo que ambos asintieron- Yo….. yo me venge de el por lo que me había hecho pero- la voz se me corto- pero el domingo mientras salíamos de la tienda de los Newton lo vi observándome-

-Sigue vivo?- pregunto Esme.

-Sí, no….no sé como lo logro-

-Tranquila Rose, no dejaremos que se te acerque- decía Carlisle mientras me pasaba la mano por mi hombro.

-Lo sé pero…...tengo miedo- admití.

-Miedo de que pequeña, que no te das cuenta de que tienes ahora una gran familia y muy fuerte- decía Esme mientras besaba mi cabeza- además tienes a Emmett que lucharía contra lo imposible por protegerte-

La voltee a ver a los ojos- es por el por quien temo- dije con cierto miedo en mi voz y mis padres me voltearon a ver con confusión.

-Porque tienes miedo por Emmett?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Cuando yo le conté la verdad a Emmet sobre mi pasado se puso demasiado agresivo y violento, y fue cuando rompió la dieta con un humano- hice una pausa- tengo miedo de que al enterarse que sigue vivo quiera matarlo y de que su furia sea tanta que salga por ahí a buscar a alguien desprotegido y rompa su dieta, me da pánico el solo pensar a Emmett con ojos escarlata de nuevo. Alice y Edward dicen que es derecho de Emmett saberlo pero me da Terror decírselo y su reacción- termine con la cabeza agachada.

Mis padres me abrazaban y Carlisle hablo- Se que para ti puede ser difícil linda pero nadie más se lo puede decir más que tu y no se lo puedes ocultar porque es tu esposo y también le incumbe a él-

-Tu padre tiene razón Rose nosotros no le podemos decir, pero si te sirve de ayuda podemos estar ahí cuando se lo digas- contesto Esme de forma maternal algo que solo ella tenia.

-Gracias- agradecí y me deje cobijar por los brazos de mis padres.


	4. Por tu seguridad

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación XP.**

* * *

POV´S ROSALIE.

Emmett y mis hermanos llegaron media hora después y yo estaba platicando con mi madre en la cocina sobre como tenían planeado ir vestidos ella y Carlisle.

-Hola nena, te extrañe mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba por atrás y depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

-Que exagerado Emmett solo fueron dos horas- decía mientras ponía mis brazos sobre los suyos como si me estuviera abrazando yo misma.

-Dos horas sin ver a mi ángel- decía mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a frente.

-Bueno hijos voy con su padre- decía Esme mientras se paraba de su banco para ir con Carlisle y darnos un poco de privacidad.

-Gracias Esme- agradecí y ella salió de la cocina- oye osito recuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir a ver los diseños de los vestidos verdad?- le pregunto y el hiso una mueca.

-No podemos quedarnos en casa?, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos- dijo y me ponía una cara a la cual no podía resistir.

Estuve a punto de decirle que si pero- no mira porque mejor no saliendo de la boutique me llevas al bosque y pasamos tiempo entre la naturaleza-

Emmett se quedo pensándolo- está bien- dijo y me planto un beso en los labios.

El reloj marco las cuatro de la tarde y salimos rumbo a Seattle, llegamos a la boutique y el diseñador nos paso a su oficina y esta vez trato de saludar normal.

-Los esperaba chicos, ya tengo sus diseños, espero que les guste- dijo y nos entrego una carpeta donde venían dos dibujos uno de un vestido y el otro de un smoking.

Rosalie

/boda/alquiler/trajes/noche-de-noches-alquiler-express-%11-alquiler-de-vestidos-y-trajes/

(el segundo)

Emmett

.

(el tercer saco con pantalón blanco)

Analizamos las prendas y a ambos nos convenció, confirmamos nuestro pedido y salimos directo al bosque de Forks. Paramos en un claro muy lindo parecido al de Edward y Bella solo que este era más pequeño y no contaba con flores si no con puro pasto y pinos enormes a su alrededor.

Emmett extendió una cobija en medio que habían traído de nuestra habitación y ambos nos tiramos abrazados y viéndonos directamente a los ojos, le di a Emmett un tierno beso en los labios el cual me correspondió, quería tener a Emmett siempre junto a mí y me di cuenta que hacía tiempo que no nos casábamos.

-Emm, hace tiempo que no nos casamos, te gustaría volver a hacerlo?- le pregunte

-Claro, sabes que las veces que tu lo pidas te diré que si- dijo y me volvió a besar- solo que lo hare igual que la primera vez, dame un poco de tiempo- me pidió a lo cual yo asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pasamos la tarde ahí sin hacer nada más que solo platicar y besarnos, salimos de ahí a las 10 de la noche y nos dirigimos a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente mis ojos estaban negros así que Alice y Esme me ofrecieron ir a cazar con ellas ya que también comenzaban a tener sed. Acepte ir y Emmett también quería hacerlo sin embargo el no tenia sed y no lo deje acompañarnos.

Salimos rumbo al bosque donde nos separamos por breves minutos en los que cada una buscaba a su presa, sentí el rastro de la sangre de un venado así que decidí seguirlo y lo encontré, estaba tirado junto a un pino, pero me arrepentí cuando detrás del pino salió el. Como había sido posible que no lo hubiera sentido o escuchado.

–Royce- fue lo único que pude susurrar.

-Valla Rose no has cambiado nada, sigues igual como te deje esa noche en el callejón y como cuando fuiste a matarme-

Caí en cuenta de que la voz de Royce había cambiado, y mucho era más fina y el estaba pálido y con ojos escarlata. La furia recorrió mi cuerpo pero al notar que era uno de los nuestros comenze a sentir miedo, había estado tan preocupada por la reacción de Emmett que nunca me puse a pensar en el porqué seguía vivo.

-Me sorprende que tu "amigo" no te acompañe hoy- dijo con seriedad- porque quiero pensar que es un amigo y no otra cosa, verdad?-

Enfureci- no tiene porque importarte si es mi amigo o lo que sea- pause- Porque estás aquí?- pregunte.

-jajaja- él se carcajeo- bueno veras cuando dejaste mi cadáver en la habitación de ese hotel, a dos recamaras mas estaba una nómada llamada Matilde, cuando tu saliste del hotel ella me encontró y sin dudarlo me transformo y fue cuando entendí lo que eras tú, ella se había enamorado de mí, yo de ella no ya que su perfección no se comparaba con la tuya- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a lo cual yo solo pude retroceder y el paro- pero le tome cierto cariño y después de unos años de estar viajando con ella se encontró con una enemiga de años atrás y tuvieron una pelea en la que ella murió, yo seguí a la tal victoria y su rastro termino aquí, en una pelea de neófitos contra vampiros vegetarianos y licántropos, pero ella esquivo esa pelea en la cual yo había visto algo que capto mucho mi atención, al terminar la batalla seguí el rastro de victoria y encontré sus cenizas, así que ya no tenía porque seguir aquí pero me propuse confirmar lo que había visto- pauso y supe que hablaba de la batalla contra el ejercito de Victoria y Riley- y si había sido cierto pero por desgracia siempre tenias a alguien cerca de ti y mas a ese tipo llamado Emmett, y con respecto a lo de si me importa o no, claro que me importa ya que tu eres mía y nadie lo podrá cambiar- dijo en tono amenazante.

Royce comenzó a acercarse demasiado a mí a lo cual yo solo podía responder empujándolo pero el tenia una fuerza increíble, se estaba acercando a mis labios- ALÉJATE!- grite logre separarlo de mi, el se iba a acercar de nuevo, pero se detuvo.

-Está bien Rose, tus amigas vienen y no quiero tener que deshacerme de ellas, así que te advierto que te veré pronto- y desapareció a una gran velocidad parecida a la de Edward.

-Rosalie- escuche llamarme a Alice y me encontraron.

-Rose hija, estas bien?- pregunto Esme tomándome del brazo.

- Sí, estoy bien- dije un poco confundida.

-Rosalie- dijo Alice con preocupación mientras me veía con cara de tristeza- dile la verdad a tu madre- casi suplicándome.

-Está bien…..es…es-tartamudeaba, me daba miedo recordarlo- se trata de Royce-

-Que pasa con él?- pregunto Esme un poco preocupada.

-Estuvo aquí hace un momento- dije.

-Que!- exclamo Esme- y estas bien querida?, que te hiso?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba

-No, no estoy bien e intento acercárseme- confesé a mi madre y hermana y sentí ganas de "llorar" o más bien sollozar y me tire en los brazos de mi madre como una niña pequeña, pero a la vez sentí enojo.

-Tranquila hija- me tranquilizaba Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Pasamos unos minutos así y Alice ya se había integrado a el abrazo hasta que mi madre hablo.

-Hija me supongo que para que Royce siga vivo fue porque se convirtió en uno de los nuestros verdad- a lo que yo solo asentí –ok entonces no sabemos qué dones pueda tener y creo que es el momento de que le digas a Emmett que él sigue vivo-

Me dio pánico el simple hecho de que imaginar que Emmett se enterara de lo de Royce.

-No madre por favor no, no puedo, tengo miedo de la reacción que tendrá Emmett- admití hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Vamos Rose, Emmett es tu esposo y tiene derecho a saberlo- esta vez hablo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón querida, tu padre y yo ya te lo habíamos dicho pero creo que esta vez será más por tu seguridad que por nada y sea cual sea si Royce tiene algún don estoy segura que Emmett podrá protegerte contra eso y mucho mas- me dijo mi madre viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Di un gran suspiro, ellas tenían razón y más ahora que me sentía tan vulnerable frente a Royce- está bien, le diré mañana- dije un poco resignada.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la casa y Emmett estaba sentado jugando videojuegos en la sala y cuando me vio entrar corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo elevándome del suelo.

-Que casaste hermosa?- pero antes de que le contestara- nena porque no casaste?- pregunto mientras fruncía el seño.

-Oh maldición- dije para mis adentros ya que Esme y Alice si habían logrado cazar algo pero yo por la distracción de Royce ni siquiera me había preocupado si mis ojos se encontraban negros o no. Di un gran suspiro- Osito llévame a la habitación, ahí… ahí te explicare- dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

-Está bien- me dio un corto beso en los labios y poso una mano en mi cintura mientras con su mano libre tomaba la mía y así nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Una vez ahí adentro cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y levanto mi rostro tomándolo del mentón. Lo vi directamente a los ojos.

-Emmett….. ah pasado algo, algo que es muy grave y tiene demasiada relación conmigo y tu también tienes derecho a saberlo-

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.**


	5. Maldito

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

POV´S ROSALIE

-Emmett….. ah pasado algo, algo que es muy grave y tiene demasiada relación conmigo y tu también tienes derecho a saberlo-

-Está bien nena te escucho- dijo Emmett con demasiada seriedad para ser el.

-Emmett esto es muy complicado para mí y no….no puedo decírtelo ahorita- se me comenzó a quebrar la voz- permite que te lo diga mañana- suplique.

-Oh Rose -dijo abrazándome- me lo puedes decir mañana, solo que sin falta por favor nena, tu estado me preocupa demasiado y estoy seguro que es por eso- yo solo asentí y él me acomodo en la cama y se tiro a mi lado y así la pasamos hasta que amaneció.

Alice toco la puerta de mi habitación y de no ser por ella yo y Emmett seguiríamos así hasta que alguien llegase y nos separe.

Me levante a abrir la puerta- hola Alice-

-Hola Rose, oye quería ver si no me puedes acompañar a Port Ángeles a recoger las invitaciones de Nessi?- pregunto algo entusiasta.

-Oh, mmmm claro- dije volteando a ver a Emmett casi como pidiéndole permiso a lo cual el solo asintió.

-Está bien Rose te daré 10 minutos para que te arregles ya que sigues teniendo la misma ropa de ayer- dijo con una sonrisa y se retiro.

-Te moleta que acompañe a Alice cariño?- le pregunte a Emmett.

-No cielo, pero trata de tardar, en verdad me preocupas- él seguía acostado así que yo me quede parada a lado de la cama y le estire la mano.

Me comencé a arreglar y los 10 minutos ya me dirigía con Alice a Port ángeles, al llegar a la tienda nos bajamos del carro solo que yo espere a Alice afuera de la tienda ya que no quería entrar.

-Segura que no vienes?-

-No Alice aquí te espero- le dije y ella entro.

Alice llevaba ya alrededor de 10 minutos adentro de la tienda, había mucha gente. De pronto me comencé a sentir observada como la vez de la tienda de los Newton así que me dispuse a entrar a la tienda, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por la cintura y me saco ahí a una velocidad como la de Edward que nos sobrepasaba a todos.

POV´S ALICE.

Estaba formada para recoger las invitaciones pero había demasiada gente y ya llevaba 10 minutos ahí dentro cuando comencé a tener una visión… era Rosalie, Royce se la llevaba.

Me desforme y trate de salir de la tienda a la velocidad mas humanamente posible pero ya no estaba, no detecte olor de nada así que no podía seguir un rastro.

Llame a Jazzy al celular y le pedí que se alejara lo suficientemente de la casa como para que nadie lo escuchara.

-ok Alice, que pasa?- me pregunto.

-Jazz es Rosalie, estaba esperándome aquí afuera de la tienda pero cuando salí Royce se la acababa de llevar- Jasper ya sabía lo que pasaba así que no le tuve que explicar tanto.

-Esta bien amor, espérame ahí por si Rose regresa-

-Jazz tráete a Edward y Carlisle contigo, no sabemos que pueda hacer Royce- le dije mientras le colgaba.

Carlisle se encontraba trabajando pero en cuanto le dijeran que se trataba de alguno de sus hijos no dudaría en salir.

Volví a sacar mi celular y le marque a mi amigo y quien ahora era el prometido de mi sobrina.

-Hola – contesto Jacob.

-Jake necesito que me hagas un favor lo más pronto posible- roge.

-qué pasa?-

-necesito que vayas a la casa y distraigas a Emmett jugando videojuegos, por favor-

-está bien duende, pero que tengo que evitar que sepa Emmett?-

-raptaron a Rose, pero el por nada del mundo debe enterarse por favor-

-está bien, voy para allá- y colgó.

Paso una hora y mi padre, mi hermano y esposo se acercaron hasta donde yo estaba, no traían carro.

-Que paso hija, donde está tu hermana?- pregunto mi padre un poco nervioso.

-Fue Royce papa, yo estaba a punto de recoger las invitaciones de la boda de Renesmee pero tuve una visión y cuando salí Rose ya no estaba-

-Está bien. Edward hijo comienza a ver qué puedes obtener de las mentes de los demás- le ordeno mi padre a Edward pero el después de un rato solo negó con la cabeza- ok tendremos que adentrarnos en el bosque, Alice tu regresa a la casa a poner al tanto a tu madre de la situación y si le dices a Emmett trata de calmarlo lo más que puedas y de convencerlo de que no venga-dijo mi padre.

Obedecí a mi padre y me subí a mi carro- si me entero de algo les marcare- mi padre solo asintió y salí disparada a Forks.

POV´S JASPER.

Alice comenzó a dirigirse sola a Forks, lo cual me hizo preocupar un poco; nosotros empezamos a entrar en el bosque, pero ni Edward ni yo pudimos sentir nada.

-Nos separaremos y regresaremos a este punto en 5 minutos. Si encontramos algo nos comunicaremos- dijo Carlisle, a lo que yo y Edward asentimos.

Cada uno tomó un rumbo de búsqueda y, pasados los cinco minutos, no encontré nada. Regresaba por otro camino cuando sentí un conjunto de emociones: miedo, enojo, furia, preocupación, impotencia.

Era Rosalie.

Comencé a seguirlas y al poco trayecto ya escuchaba su voz. Los había encontrado, solo era cuestión de seguir las emociones y la voz. Marqué a Carlisle, que ya estaba en el punto de encuentro con mi hermano.

-Carlisle, la encontré, escucho su voz y siento sus emociones- fue lo primero que dije.

-Dinos donde estas, iremos hacia haya y Edward podrá leer sus pensamientos mientras tú te adelantas-.

-Estoy desde el punto de encuentro a 95 kilómetros al noroeste-.

-Ya vamos- y ambos colgamos.

Al ir acercándome sentí otras emociones: deseo, lujuria, enojo, el cual cada minuto era más grande, así como el deseo, supuse que provenientes de Royce. Supe que Rosalie estaba en peligro cuando percibí su miedo demasiado elevado.

Seguí sus voces y emociones y los encontré a 70 metros de donde me encontraba.

-Pero dime, Rose ¿cómo fue que te fijaste en un hombre tan tonto e infantil como él?- escuché a Royce preguntarle a mi hermana, lo cual encendió la furia de Rose.

-Royce no te atrevas a decir nada sobre Emmett, pues tú eres… ERES MENOS QUE UNA CUCARACHA A LADO DE ÉL, ERES UN COBARDE QUE NI SIQUIERA MERECE LLAMARSE HOMBRE-se lo gritó Rosalie en un intento de defender a Emmett.

Me acerqué para ver lo que pasaba cuando sentí la furia de Royce hacerse enorme. Lo observe levantar la mano en dirección a Rosalie, quien estaba inmóvil, y en ése mismo instante salí disparado para detenerlo. No podía permitir que golpeara a una mujer, menos si se trataba de mi hermana; no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Al estar a solo centímetros de Royce, ya solo pude escuchar el gran golpe. No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero su impacto la había lanzado varios metros de ahí. Vi a Rose tirada a lado de un pino, cubriendo su mejilla, que se había agrietado; y estrellé mi puño contra la mandíbula de Royce, arrojándolo a varios metros lejos de mi.

Edward y mi padre acababan de llegar, así que los dejaría ocuparse de Rose mientras yo me encargaba del mal nacido de Royce.

Vi a Royce levantarse, y su rapidez me sorprendió de nuevo, teniéndolo ya frente a mí, empujándome. Me incorporé de inmediato y, aprovechando que él desconocía sobre mi pasado en la Guerra Civil, comencé a divertirme un poco, como hacia cuando entrenaba con Emmett.

Edward se situó tras él, tomándolo por la espalda, brindándome la oportunidad de comenzar a destrozarlo, pero se deshizo del agarre de Edward y corrió, quedando a unos 10 metros de distancia de nosotros.

-Regresaré Rose, tenlo en mente siempre- gritó y después se fue a una velocidad tan rápida como la de Edward.

Me giré para ir junto con Edward hasta Carlisle y Rosalie, y nos sorprendimos pues nuestro padre la sostenía por los brazos; al parecer la furiosa Rose de enfrente también había querido darle su merecido a Royce.

Una vez que Rose estuvo más calmada nos regresamos a la casa.

POV´S EMMETT

Realmente estaba preocupado por lo que Rose quería contarme y no podía dejar de pensar en eso; tal vez un videojuego me habría salvado de eso pero no había contrincante ya que mis hermanos también habían salido y Bella y nessi estaban en su casa, así que solo estábamos Esme y yo a la cual si le pedía que jugara con migo me diría que no.

Estaba realmente pensativo hasta que vi mi salvación cruzar la puerta de mi casa. Jacob acababa de llegar.

-Hola Jake que bueno que viniste, ya que me encantaría matar zombis con alguien- dije entusiasmado.

-jaja, claro Emmett, casi te podría confesar que venía específicamente a eso- decía Jacob mientras entraba.

-Hola Jacob- saludaba Esme desde la cocina haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Hola Esme- saludo y nos sentamos en el piso frente al televisor.

Estaba muy concentrado en el juego cuando escuche que alguien había entrado y por su olor supe que era Alice mas sin embargo algo andaba mal, mi Rose no venía con ella.

No me preocupe por el juego solo deje mi control en el piso y me dirigí a la cocina donde Alice acababa de entrar.

-Alice donde está Rosalie?- pregunte.

Ella dudo en responderme y en eso Jacob también entro a la cocina.

-Disculpen yo ya me voy, iré a visitar a Renesmee y a Bella- se retiro Jacob y salió de la casa.

-Alice donde esta Rose?- volví a preguntar solo que un poco más impaciente esta vez.

-Está bien Emmett te lo diré, solo deja que hable primero con Esme- dijo Alice y yo dude – será la única forma de que te lo diga-

-Está bien- dije con resignación.

Mi madre y mi hermana salieron al bosque donde yo no pudiera escucharlas y al cabo de cinco minutos ya habían ingresado otra vez a la cocina, solo que había algo raro. Esme se veía muy preocupada.

-Ahora si Alice dime que pasa- sonó casi como una orden.

-Emmett por favor trata de mantener la calma- me pidió Alice.

-La calma es la que voy a perder si no me dices donde demonios esta Rosalie- grite.

-Rose estaba esperándome afuera de la tienda y cuando salí ya no estaba- pauso- se la habían llevado-

-Vamos Alice quiero la verdad y lo que tú me dices es mentira porque, quien pudo haberse llevado a un vampiro en contra de su voluntad- respondí enojado de que se quisiera burlar de mi en estos momentos.

-Otro vampiro- susurro.

Mi furia, celos y rabia se hicieron presentes, si Alice decía la verdad ese malnacido pagaría muy caro por sus actos- en donde esta?, en donde la tiene?- pregunte.

-No lo sé- me respondió agachando la mirada.

-Está bien, iré a buscarlo- dije pero cuando me voltee hacia la puerta mi madre estaba ahí impidiendo el paso y Alice ya estaba frente a mí.

-No Emmett no vallas, por el bien de Rosalie, mira Carlisle, Edward y Jasper ya la están buscando- me dijo, pero claro que eso no me iba calmar.

-Y eso que Alice, yo necesito encontrar a ese … tipo- me contuve por respeto a Esme- y hacerlo pagar- iba continuar pero me di cuenta de que Alice tenía una visión y Esme se acercaba a ella.

Cuando Alice salió de su trance –estarán aquí en 10 minutos, acaban de cruzar la frontera de Forks y Rosalie viene con ellos- explico Alice.

Sentí gran alivio cuando escuche a Alice pero no podía conformarme con eso, así que aproveche que Esme ya no estaba en la puerta y salí lo más rápido que me permitió mi fuerza.

A los 5 minutos me encontré con ellos, aunque yo solo atine a abrazar a Rose con todas mis fuerzas, la solté y tome su rostro entre mis manos y la hice verme a los ojos.

-Estas bien Rose?- pregunte preocupado.

Ella solo asintió pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Comencé a sentir algo extraño en su mejilla izquierda y separe mis manos de su rostro el cual ella agachaba con algo de pena, pero logre ver lo que trataba de ocultarme.

Enfurecí.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y quiero pedirles algo a las personas que leen este fic y no dejan reviews.**

**Chicos si lo están leyendo por favor dejen por lo menos " estuvo bien" o un "no me gusto", por lo menos, ya que desde dos capítulos atrás no eh tenido ni un solo review y eso me deprime mucho, pero pues si va ser así, solo para dejar de subir el fic y ya.**

**Agradecería muchísimo su respuesta, gracias.**


	6. Lo juro

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Por cierto, gracias a los reviews del capítulo pasado, me animaron mucho chicas.**

POV¨S EMMETT

Perdí los estribos, los años que me costó resignarme a la dieta parecían irse a la basura, deseaba tanto matar algo….o a alguien.

Rosalie, mi rose, mi ángel había sido dañado y yo no había estado con ella para protegerla, mas sin embargo el estúpido miserable que se atrevió a tocarla pagaría con su existencia.

Me aleje unos pasos de Rose ya que no sabía que tanto auto control me quedaba aun que estaba seguro que sería incapaz de dañarla.

-Como se llama?, donde esta?, que más te hizo?- pregunte lleno de rabia.

-Te lo diré- Rose parecía tener miedo- solo que- Edward la interrumpió.

-Emmett, Rosalie tiene miedo, primero debes calmarte- me dijo Edward mientras fruncía el ceño, tal vez estaba leyendo nuestras mentes.

-Como demonios quieres que me calme?- pregunte enojado- si hubiera sido Bella estarías igual-

En eso Esme, Alice y Bella acababan de llegar y Esme se acercaba preocupada a Rose.

-Rosalie hija estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si madre, lo estoy- decía ella pero no dejaba de verme.

-Pero….que es esto?, Rosalie que te paso?- le pregunto Esme.

Comenzaba a caminar hacia ella pero Edward me detuvo.

-Emmett cálmate primero-me pidió mientras se situaba frente a mí. Le iba contestar pero….

-Edward… está bien- escuche la voz de mi ángel.

-Segura?- le pregunto mi hermano a lo que ella solo asintió.

Esquive a Edward y corrí hacia mi ángel la cual me recibió con un abrazo y pasamos varios segundos así.

-Disculpa-me susurro mientras se apretaba más a mí.

-Porque habría de hacerlo?- respondí.

-Rose marcaremos un radio de medio kilometro alrededor- esta vez fue Jasper el que hablo.

-Gracias- le respondio Rose.

Una vez que todos se alejaron me separe un poco de ella sin romper el abrazo- Rose que pasa- ella levantaba su rostro hacia mi- tiene algo que ver con lo que platicamos ayer?- le pregunte.

-Si- me respondió- Emmett antes de que te lo diga júrame que mientras existamos nunca me dejaras- me pidió casi en un tono de suplica, aun que eso era absurdo, como podría algún día separarme de ella, mi angel, la razón de que yo siga aquí pero, aun así decidí contestarle.

-Te lo juro, NUNCA mientras exista te dejare- se lo afirme y ella agacho su rostro y lo hundió en mi pecho.

-Emmett…..Royce- notaba su miedo desprendiéndose por todos sus poros- Royce sigue vivo- sentía como enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y al terminar de comprender bien lo que me dijo enfurecí.

Odio y rencor era lo único que sentía, quería desaparecerlo con mis propias manos pero ese deseo me hiso recordar algo. Si Royce seguía vivo era mi oportunidad para matarlo, despedazarlo, hacerlo añicos y lo que se me viniera en gana.

- donde esta?- le pregunte le pregunte con odio e impaciencia.

-No sé, hace unos minutos estaba en Port Ángeles pero no se si se marcho- contesto Rosalie con rasgos de rencor en su voz.

Caí en cuenta cuando dijo Port Ángeles, la tome de su rostro con cuidado de no dañarla más y la obligue a verme- él fue quien te llevo?- le pregunte con rabia en mi voz.

Ella dudo unos segundos en contestarme pero lo hizo- si-y eso me basto. Quería correr en dirección a Port Ángeles y no dejaría que nada ni nadie me detuviera.

El se había atrevido a acercarse a Rose de nuevo, mi Rose, y peor aun, de haberle puesto una mano encima como hace mucho tiempo lo había hecho y eso me daba motivos de sobra para no dejarlo vivir un día mas.

Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo a matar a ese maldito pero no pude dar más de dos pasos ya que Rosalie seguía aferrándose a mi espalda.

-Emmett espera- me dijo pero la ignore e intentaba deshacerme de su agarre.

Estaba demasiado furioso y después de un par de forcejeos logre deshacerme de los brazos de mi ángel, me dolía hacerlo de esta forma pero al parecer sería la única. Salí corriendo en dirección a Port Ángeles lo más rápido que podía y después de unos minutos me encontré con Carlisle el cual se interponía en mi camino.

-Carlisle déjame pasar- le advertí.

-Hijo cálmate- me pidió.

Estaba arto de que me pidieran calma- Carlisle llegare a Port Ángeles de una u otra forma- le dije.

-Y yo no seguiré interponiéndome, solo te pido que escuches Rosalie, aun tiene mucho que decirte- me volvió a pedir y escuche unos pasos que acababan de llegar tras de mí.

Era ella, ya que me venía siguiendo desde que comencé a correr solo que como era mucho más veloz la deje atrás.

-Padre te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero déjanos a solas por favor, mi familia ya me ayudo demasiado y esto lo solucionare sola, gracias- le pidió Rose a Carlisle.

-Está bien, estaremos en la casa- le contesto él y se fue.

Yo tenía el camino libre e iba comenzar a correr pero me detuve.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Y no pienso hacerlo, pero nada ni nadie me detendrá para desaparecer a ese infeliz- le respondí con odio - o es que acaso tu no deseas hacer lo mismo- le pregunte y voltee a verla.

-claro que lo deseo, si fuera por mi ese cobarde ya no estaría aquí, pero- pauso

-Pero qué?- le pregunte y comencé a acercarme a ella.

-Es por ti por quien temo, tengo miedo de que rompas la dieta cuando nadie este contigo- admitió con algo de frustración.

-Rosalie, mi dieta está perdida desde que Alice me dijo que un vampiro te había llevado con el- le dije.

-Emmett- me dijo mientras agachaba la mirada- no es eso lo único a lo que tengo miedo-

-Entonces a que mas?- le pregunte.

-Emmett tengo miedo de que él sea quien te derrote a ti, de que desaparezcas y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo- decía sin mirarme aun.

-Rosalie eso es imposible, sabes que soy el más fuerte de la familia- le asegure.

-Emm pero el también es un vampiro- me volteo a ver.

-Lo sé- le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos, la grieta había desaparecido.

-Pero Emmett el es tan veloz como Edward y más fuerte de lo normal ya que de no ser asi nunca me habría podido llevar con el- me dijo.

-Shh- la calme y acerque su rostro al mío – aunque sea así seré yo quien lo destruirá y ten por seguro que sea lo que sea no dejare que me aleje de ti- le asegure y la bese.

Ella comenzó a separarse un poco de mi- Emmett romperás la dieta?- me pregunto mientras rompía el beso y me miraba directo a los ojos.

Esquive su mirada- no lo sé- le admití.

-Porque no sabes?- me interrogo de inmediato.

-No lo sé Rose, estoy demasiado enojado por dentro, no te puedo asegurar que no volveré a comerme a nadie- conteste y la mire a los ojos.

Agacho la mirada- vamos a casa- y comenzó a caminar.

La detuve tomándola de su brazo y la hice voltear hacia mi- Rose espera, solo respóndeme algo-pause y ella asintió- el hecho de que Royce siga vivo te hace sentirte vulnerable, por lo menos frente a él, no es así?- le pregunte.

Después de unos segundos de silencio me contesto- si- susurro.

La abrace y cobije bajo mis brazos- te juro que no te volverá a tocar ni hacer nada mientras yo esté contigo- le dije y deposite un beso en su cabeza.

Pasamos varios minutos así, ella tenía su cabeza hundida en mi pecho, la sentía tan frágil, sabía que ver de nuevo a Royce la enfurecía pero también podía asegurar que cada mirada era pasar de nuevo la noche en que murió. Quería acabar con él, lo odiaba y lo haría pagar por lo que le había hecho a mi ángel, pero en estos momentos debía apoyar a Rose y no la dejaría caer de nuevo en el estado en el que estaba cuando la conocí.

Iba anochecer y nos dirigimos a casa, entramos normalmente y todos nos estaban viendo.

-como estas hijo?- me pregunto mi padre el cual se paro frente a nosotros.

-Mejor Carlisle, gracias- conteste.

-Bueno creo que tu y Rosalie aun tienen cosas de que hablar así que todos nos iremos a la cabaña de Edward y Bella por unas horas para que ustedes hablen tranquilos- dijo mi padre mientras todos salían tras de él.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, se que está un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo estará más largo ;).**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**


	7. Tu, de nuevo?

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

POV´S ROSALIE.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos solos esa noche ya que mi familia regreso a las 3 de la madrugada, yo le conté como fue que Royce era ahora un vampiro, le explique mis miedos y lo frágil que podía llegar a ser cerca de él.

Emmett me aseguro que el se desharía de Royce y que no dejaría que nada me pasara.

Esa noche la pasamos en la sala, Emmett, jugaba videojuegos con Jasper y yo los observaba, mientras que en la cocina mis padres y Alice terminaban los últimos planes para la boda de Renesmee.

6 MESES DESPUÉS.

La boda de Nessie había pasado y ahora vivía con Jacob en una casa en la reserva, por lo cual ya podíamos entrar a ella pero solo a visitar a Ness y no a cazar.

En los 6 meses que pasaron no hubo rastro de Royce por ningún lugar cercano, ni siquiera en la reserva, así que pensamos que se había retirado del lugar, pero aun así Emmett no se alejo de mi en ningún momento, cazábamos juntos, si Alice me invitaba a algún lugar lo tenía que invitar también a él, y si el salía a algún lado me llevaba con él.

…

Decidí que era hora de alistarme así que me levante de mi cama y comencé a hacerlo, ese día Alice me había pedido que la acompañara a la nueva tienda de Victoria´s secret´s ya que iba a hacer un viaje a Jasper a Singapur y quería conseguir "atuendos" nuevos así que no podía dejar que Emmett nos acompañara.

-Emmett voy a salir a Seattle con Alice regresare en la tarde- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-Las acompaño- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-No Emm espera- me pare frente a él- Alice quiere que la acompañe a compras cosas femeninas- le dije.

-Rose entiendo que tal vez no sea cómodo para ustedes que yo valla pero no me arriesgare a que te encuentres con Royce de nuevo- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Osito te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero, ya paso mucho tiempo y hemos seguido buscando y no aparece ningún rastro de él, la verdad no creo que se encuentre cerca- le dije y el agacho la cabeza- Emmett si algo pasa todo será mi responsabilidad y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, por nada del mundo dejaría que se me volviera acercar- le dije.

Emmett me ato rápidamente en un abrazo como los que me gustaba que me diera- está bien- dijo con resignación- pero con una condición-

-Cual?- le pregunte.

Y él me hizo saber la condición cuando me beso, un beso el cual yo también le correspondí y hubiéramos estado así por un largo rato pero Alice toco la puerta de la habitación.

-Rose apúrate no quiero tener que esperarme otra hora- dijo graciosamente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adiós- me despedí de Emmett dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Salí con Alice y nos dirigimos a Seattle en su porsche el cual al llegar lo estaciono enfrente de la tienda, nos bajamos y estuvimos escogiendo unos "atuendos" demasiado atrevidos que solo a Alice se le ocurrió comprar.

Estábamos frente a la caja apunto de pagar y Alice tuvo una visión por lo que yo page y me fui con ella al carro, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Rose, Royce está cerca llegara aquí en unos minutos, sube rápido- ella ya estaba encendiendo el auto.

-Espera, quiero hablar con él- le dije un poco dudosa.

-Que?, Rose estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Si- afirme.

Lo esperamos estacionadas en el mismo lugar dentro del auto y al paso de 5 minutos llego y se paro en la orilla de la otra cera.

-Alice hablare con él a solas dentro del bosque si quieres estacionarte en otro lado está bien solo dime donde y por favor no te vayas de Seattle, ni le comentes a nadie de la familia en caso de que lleguen a llamar- la miraba a los ojos directamente.

-Rose no lo hagas es peligroso o por lo menos déjame acompañarte- me dijo casi suplicándome.

-Alice por favor lo tengo que hacer- le dije.

-Está bien- me dijo resignada con la mirada en el cielo- te esperare a un par de calles de aquí- me dijo mientras encendía el coche.

Yo comencé a acercarme al bosque y Royce ya había entrado en el. Lo encontré a un kilometro de la donde había estado parado y me pare frente a él.

-Valla Rose, sí que eres valiente- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Solo dime que es lo que quieres de una maldita vez para que me dejes en paz?- le pregunte conteniéndome para no comenzar a atacarlo.

Comenzó a soltar carcajadas- no Rose, se que si te digo que quiero a cambio de dejarte en paz nunca accederías-

-Tengo una idea de lo que quieres pero nunca será así Royce, NUNCA!- le asegure.

-Oh Rose es tan poco lo que te pido a cambio solo te tienes que alejar de él, mira si vienes con migo vivirás apacible y tranquila en cambio si te quedas con él nunca estarás en paz, porque siempre estaré tras de ti- dijo mientras se me acercaba.

-Prefiero que me persigas por que tarde o temprano Emmett te matara, eso tenlo por seguro- le afirme pero de un momento a otro el ya me tenia atrapada entre un árbol y su cuerpo- Royce aléjate!- le grite desesperada y sin dudarlo lo golpee pero el apenas y lo sintió.

-Rose, no creo que el niño que tienes por novio pueda acabar con migo- me dijo y paso su mano por mi rostro.

-No Royce aléjate- le comencé a decir con cierto miedo en mi voz, era débil ante él, me recordaba tanto al día en que morí, trate de empujarlo, forceje tanto hasta que se retiro.

-Está bien Rose, solo que no te sorprendas cuando te encuentres de nuevo en el mismo lugar de Rochester- me dijo esto y desapareció.

Me quede en shock lo quería matar sin embargo esas últimas palabras me habían volteado el mundo, me había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo era incluso un poco más duro que el de Emmett y su velocidad era muy parecida a la de Edward.

Caminaba en dirección a donde me esperaría Alice pero en el camino no deje de tener miedo.

Cuando salí del bosque Alice corrió a mí con velocidad vampírica cuidando que nadie la viera.

-Rosalie estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si-le conteste- vamos al auto- le pedí.

Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos camino de regreso a Forks.

-Alice- hable con algo de nerviosismo- crees que alguien sin dones pueda derrotar a Emmett?- le pregunte.

-No creo Rose, Emmett es demasiado fuerte y se porque me haces la pregunta pero por favor no pienses en eso sí, estoy segura de que Emmett podrá destrozar a Royce en el primer momento que se lo encuentre- me aseguro.

-Eso espero Alice, según mis observaciones Royce es un poco más duro que Emmett y veloz como Edward- le dije con preocupación en mi voz.

-Tal vez haiga renacido con un cuerpo más duro de lo normal pero hasta horita a excepción de Felix de los vulturis Emmett es el vampiro más fuerte que existe o por lo menos que conozcamos y tal vez su fuerza si sobrepase un poco a la de Felix- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

No me había dado cuenta de cuando entramos a Forks y ya faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la casa- Alice por favor no le comentes a nadie que vimos a Royce y procura no pensarlo mientras Edward este en la casa- le pedí a Alice casi en modo de suplica.

Alice suspiro- está bien-

Entramos al garaje y yo intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo.

-Rose se me olvidaba- dijo mientras me sonreía de forma picara y me arrojaba una bolsa negra.

La abrí y me encontré con un atuendo incluso más atrevido que los que había comprado ella, pero estaba lindo.

-Gracias- le dije antes de entrar a la casa.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que mi sobrina nos visitaba así que corrí hacia ella abrazándola.

-Tía tenia tanto sin verte, donde estabas?- me pregunto.

-Salí a comprar unas cosas con tía Alice- la cual acababa de entrar y acercarse a Ness.

-Hola Ness- la saludo mi hermana- veo que después de todo Jacob si regreso a la casa- dijo mientras volteaban a la sala.

-Aun que sea para jugar con tu tío-le dije viendo como ambos estaban jugando emocionadamente.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando con nessi y de su nuevo matrimonio, después de unas horas llego mi hermano con mi cuñada.

Jacob y Renesme regresaron a la Push a las 10 de la noche y Edward y Bella se quedaron en la casa platicando con Esme. Alice y Jasper estaban revisando unas fotos de hace un par de años cuando estábamos con Tanya, mientras yo y Emmett observábamos el video de nuestra última boda.

-Oye recuerdas que te había pedido tiempo para prepararte la siguiente propuesta de matrimonio- me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Si, por que?- le pregunte.

-Porque ya la prepare- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me conducía a la ventana de nuestra habitación- ahí esta- dijo mientras señalaba su jeep que estaba estacionado frente a su ventana.

-Tu jeep?- pregunte.

-Bueno en realidad el jeep es la primera pista- dijo sonriéndome.

-Está bien y se supone que tengo que ir a Jeep para averiguar la siguiente pista no es así?- le pregunte.

-Sí, pero te recomendaría que llevaras un cambio por lo menos y lo que necesitas para arreglarte- me dijo.

-Emmett que planeas?- le pregunte.

-Vamos nena solo hazlo, es más divertido si no lo sabes- me dijo.

-Está bien Emmett- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te espero abajo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Empecé a empacar un cambio de ropa y zapatos en una pequeña mochila pero voltee a ver la bolsa que me había regalado Alice, tal vez sería buena idea llevarlo así que me metí al baño y me lo puse debajo de la ropa que traía puesta.

Cuando baje Emmett me esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno familia volveremos mañana- dijo Emmett mientras me sacaba de la casa y me subía a su Jeep.

-Emmett y cual se supone que es la segunda pista?- le pregunte.

-Mmmm pues la tienes que busca pero para que la encuentres es mejor alejarnos un poco- me dijo mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Ya habíamos comenzado el trayecto en la carretera y se paro en el estacionamiento de una tienda.

-Bueno supongo que quieres buscar la segunda pista- me sonrió con una sonrisa picara.

-Y donde esta?- le pregunte.

-Pues está en mi cartera pero como se supone que la sorpesa es para ti, averígualo tu- me reto mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

-Lo hare- dije mientras lo comenzaba a besar y a pasar mi mano por su pierna- seguro que quieres que continúe?, no me parece el lugar más apropiado para continuar- le dije rompiendo el beso.

-Pues dentro de unas pistas mas lo será- me dijo y continuo besándome así que mi mano siguió con su recorrido pasando por su muslo y poniéndose bajo el en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón sintiendo su cartera la cual saque sin pensarlo.

Rompí el beso mientras comenzaba a buscar en el interior de la cartera de Emmett el cual me veía con una sonrisa, después de buscar un poco encontré el recibo de una recepción en la suite de el hotel The Westin Seattle- Emmett iremos hasta Seattle a estas horas de la noche?- le pregunte.

El solo asintió y comenzó a conducir casi al doble de la velocidad permitida así que en lugar de hacer 4 horas de camino, hicimos aproximadamente una hora con 45 minutos.

Al llegar al hotel entro en el estacionamiento, bajamos del jeep, Emmett cargaba las bolsas que traían la ropa y llegamos a recepción.

-Si en que le puedo ayudar?- nos pregunto la recepcionista o más bien le pregunto a Emmett.

-Tengo una recepción en la suite presidencial- dijo Emmett mientras me pedía el recibo el cual le entregue de inmediato.

Cuando la recepcionista lo tomo me dirigió una mirada de odio a la cual solo le sonreí arrogantemente, pero Emmett me vio.

-Vamos nena no empecemos- susurro en mi oído, refiriéndose a lo de los celos y me dio un corto beso ya que nos vimos interrumpidos por la seca garganta de la recepcionista.

-Disculpe a nombre de quien- le pregunto a Emmett pero yo conteste.

-Emmett Cullen- a lo que la recepcionista solo pudo dignarse a seguir haciendo su trabajo y Emmett me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba.

-Aquí tiene- dijo la recepcionista entregándole la tarjeta de la habitación a Emmet.

-Gracias- le contesto el de forma educada y subimos a la habitación.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, dejen reviews por favor, no quiero volver a lo mismo de antes :S**


	8. Te casarias conmigo de nuevo?

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**ADVERTECIA: un poco de LEMON.**

-Emmett y donde se supone que seguiré buscando la siguiente pista aquí dentro?- le pregunte antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Pues si los empleados hicieron bien su trabajo no será muy difícil- me dijo mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros con seguro y dejo las pequeñas mochilas en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, y tomo el control del estéreo en el cual comenzó a sonar el vals de nuestra primera boda.

-Me permitiría esta pieza señorita Hale?- me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y le depositaba un pequeño beso.

-Claro señor Cullen- le respondí y él me apretó a su cuerpo posando sus manos en mi cintura y yo enredaba las mías atrás de su cuello y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la linda melodía.

Emmett me atrajo más a su cuerpo y me comenzó a besar tiernamente y así continuo el beso por varios minutos y nunca dejamos de bailar , las melodías seguían diferentes una tras de otra y me di cuenta que Emmett había tomado mi Mp3 de los valses de nuestras bodas sin permiso pero no me importo y seguía atada a su cuello besándolo, el comenzó a guiarnos a la cama matrimonial que se encontraba tras nosotros, sin romper el beso me levanto y me deposito en ella con cuidado, se separó de mi y se deshizo de nuestros zapatos y se coloco sobre mí con cuidado de no aplastarme lo cual me encantaba de él , que cuidaba cada detalle.

Emmett continúo besándome pero poco a poco fue bajando y besaba mi cuello. Nos quedamos en ropa interior después de unos minuto y Emmett me observo un poco extrañado que yo usara ese tipo de "atuendo".

-Alice, cierto?- me pregunto.

-Si- le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Al poco tiempo la ropa intima nos estorbo y fue cuando las caricias estaban en el punto más intenso, seguimos asi hasta que sentimos que era necesario el siguiente paso, Emmett se acomodo entre mis piernas y yo me abraze a el lo mas que pude y lo bese, entro en mi con facilidad y comenzó a moverse, después de vario tiempo así sentimos nuestros cuerpos arder a pesar de ser tan fríos, estábamos tan juntos, nuestras caricias ardían y juntos tocamos el cielo.

Eso se repitió varias veces durante la noche y al amanecer me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Emmett mientras el acariciaba mi largo cabello dorado, estábamos tan relajados hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la suite, me levante, ya traía puesto un pequeño camisón desde que terminamos así que solo me coloque una bata de baño.

Al abrir me encontré con un hombre que cargaba un gran arreglo de flores compuesto por narcisos, orquídeas, tulipanes, lirios y aves del paraíso. Eran mis flores favoritas.

-Se…...Señorita Hale?- me pregunto el hombre un poco nervioso.

-Si, soy yo- conteste.

-Me podría firmar aquí- dijo mientras me entregaba un poco tembloroso una pequeña tablilla con una nota que tenía que firmar.

-Si- afirme y tome la pequeña tabla poniendo mi nombre firma.

-Gracias – agradeció el hombre mientras me entregaba el gran ramo de flores- es tan hermoso como usted- me dijo nervioso pero vi como se comenzaba asustar un poco y note que Emmett se ponía detrás de mi recargándose en la puerta- con permiso- termino el hombre y se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo del hotel.

-Tranquilo, asustaste a ese hombre- le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Se lo merecía, mira que decirte algo tan atrevido, pero bueno no tienes curiosidad de ver quien lo envió?- me pregunto Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Me senté junto a él con el arreglo aun en las mano pero lo coloque en la mesita de centro y me quede con la tarjetita- haber veamos- dije mientras sacaba la tarjeta-_**Para mi ángel. Gracias por existir en mi vida y dejarme compartirla contigo, TE AMO. ATTE: tu Osito**__.- termine de leerla, me había gustado tanto que de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho-Gracias osito- le agradecí tirándome en sus brazos - te amo-_

_-Yo mas- dijo depositando un beso en mis labios- aun que eso no es lo mejor- me dijo._

_-Que de verdad hay mas- le pregunte._

_-Claro, porque no las observas con cuidado- me dijo mientras señalaba el arreglo. _

_Lo obedecí y busque algo raro entre las flores y lo encontré de inmediato, en un narciso que estaba en la parte de arriba del arreglo se encontraba un anillo de Oro hermoso, lo tome entre mis manos y voltee hacia Emmett._

_./anillos-de-compromiso-oro-solido-excelente-regalo-navideno__

_(el primero)_

_-Osito tu….- no pude terminar ya que tomo el anillo de mis manos y me levanto del sillón, se paro frente a mi y tomo mi mano izquierda._

_- Señorita Hale desea casarse nuevamente con el Oso de Emmett Cullen- me pregunto con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que se le marcaran los ayuelos que tanto me gustaba ver._

_- Si, si, si- le dije y lo bese, el me coloco el anillo y me abrazo._

_Permanecimos así por varios minutos pero según Alice le había dicho a Emmett pronto saldría el sol así que teníamos que nos arreglamos y salimos del hotel rumbo a Forks._

_Al llegar a la casa al parecer estaban todos ahí reunidos, Emmett me bajo de su jeep y entramos juntos._

_-Que tal hijos, como les fue?- nos pregunto Esme en cuanto entramos._

_-Bien Esme, gracias, mmmm, me parece que hay una pequeña reunión no es así?- le pregunte al sentir que hasta Jocob y Nessi estaban ahí._

_-No, solo vienen de visita- note algo extraño a mi madre._

_-Oh- dije ignorándolo._

_Entramos a la sala donde estaban todos y yo y Emmett nunca nos separamos, en el transcurso del día hablaron sobre un día de caza a un par de ciudades de aquí pero en verdad el tema no me llamaba la atención._

_Al anochecer mi sobrina y su esposo se regresaron a la Push y más tarde Edward y Bella a su cabaña._

_Pasaron tres días y al amanecer comenzaron a prepararse para su día de cacería._

_-Amor segura que no vienes- me preguntaba Emmett un poco triste._

_-No osito no siento apetito aun y además ustedes se quedaran acampando y sabes que a mí no me gusta eso- le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus pectorales._

_-Si quieres me puedo quedar- me pregunto._

_-No hace falta Emm, además todas nos quedaremos aquí, mama´ , Alice, Bella, no crees que se vería extraño que fuera la única mujer ahí?- le pregunte._

_-tienes razón, pero entonces yo me puedo quedar- me dijo._

_-No Emmett, tienes que ir, tienes sed y no creo que aguantes mas así- le dije- además se que quieres ir-_

_-Pero es que no me quiero separar de ti- dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_-Lo sé, ni yo de ti pero solo será por máximo dos días si, no pasara nada- le asegure. _

_-Está bien pero cuídate nena- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza._

_-Lo haré- le dije y comencé a besarlo tiernamente._

_-Vamos Emmett termina ya, no quiero tener que esperar dos horas- grito Edward desde el piso de abajo._

_Emmett se separo un poco de mi pero junto nuestras frentes- Te Amo- me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz._

_-Yo igual- le di un corto beso en los labios y salió de nuestra habitación._

_Pero me sentía algo intranquila, como si en realidad no quisiera dejar que Emm se fuera de cacería, salimos Alice, Bella, mi madre y yo a verlos partir y al regresar a la casa estuvimos platicando sobre un par de regalos que Bella le quería hacer a Ness y más tarde…._

_-Alice hija, podrías llevarme al centro comercial, necesito conseguir nuevos conjuntos de edredones para las camas- le comento mi madre a mi hermana._

_-Claro Esme sabes que nunca me cansare de ir al centro comercial- le contesto Alice- gustan acompañarnos chicas?- se refería a mí y a Bella._

_-Si Alice- dijo Bella parándose del sillón._

_-Rosalie?- me pregunto Alice._

_-No Alice aquí las espero no tengo ánimos de salir hoy- le conteste._

_-Segura?- me pregunto._

_-Si- _

_-Está bien Rose, cuídate mucho por favor- dijo con algo de preocupación pero al fin y al cabo salió._

_Estaba arreglando unas cosas en mi habitación, Emmett era un poco desordenado, voltee hacia mi mano y vi el anillo que me había regalado un par de días atrás pero algo me distrajo de repente, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, corrí hacia la puerta y al estar tras ella sentí el olor del vampiro que se acercaba, era Royce._

_Sentí como se detenía del otro lado de la puerta y tocaba el timbre, me recargue de espaldas contra ella._

_-Que quieres Royce- le pregunto con odio en la voz._

_-Vamos Rose ábreme, solo quiero hablar- me dijo._

_-Creo que somos capaces de hablar perfectamente así como estamos ahorita- le dije. _

_-Rose tengo que decirte algo así que ábreme- dijo con algo de desesperación._

_-Royce por mi te puedes quedar ahí toda la eternidad porque nunca te abriré-_

_-Rosalie ábreme ya por las buenas- me dijo con enojo._

_-No-lo-hare- le dije y fue cuando comencé a sentir algo de miedo ya que el comenzaba a forcejear contra la puerta para abrirla y estay segura que de no ser porque yo estaba tras ella, ya la hubiera logrado arrancarla._

_Después de unos momentos deje de sentirlo pero segundos después no supe como ya podía olerlo dentro de la casa y fue entonces cuando recordé que el ventanal de mi habitación lo había dejado abierto, subí lo más rápido que pude y al entrar lo encontré acostado sobre la cama que solo nos pertenecía a mí y a Emmett._

_-Así que aquí es donde te revuelcas con el tonto que tienes por esposo, jajaja- dijo y soltó una gran carcajada._

_Estaba enfurecida así que sin pensarlo me lance sobre el dejándolo debajo de mi, pero él fue más rápido que yo y detuvo mis manos justo cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de su cara._

_-Ah no, no, no Rose, esta vez seré yo quien pondrá las reglas- dijo mientras se rodaba y caíamos al piso, el sobre mí._

_Comenzó a sonar mi celular- royce déjame contestar-le dije y lo pensó – si no contesto sabrán que algo paso- al decirle esto una sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus labios._

_-Donde esta?- me pregunto._

_-Sobre el peinador- le conteste._

_El tomo mis dos manos en una sola de él mientras que con la otra se estiraba para tomar mi celular._

_-Aquí esta- dijo mientras me lo daba y me soltaba una mano- no digas nada sobre mi-_

_-Hola- conteste la llamada._

_-Rosalie estas bien?- me preguntaba realmente preocupada mi hermana._

_-Si Alice, que ocurre?- le pregunte un poco nerviosa._

_-Rose por favor cuídate mucho si, los chicos y nosotras nos dirigimos hacia la casa, Rosalie tuve una visión donde Royce te sacaba de la casa- me dijo._

_-Bingo- dijo Royce sonriente y me arrebato el celular- lastima creo que no lograran llegar a tiempo, ya estoy aquí con ella- le dijo a Alice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-Royce tú ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana- le grito Alice con Odio._

_Royce iba seguir hablando pero el celular salió disparado contra la pared cuando le di un puñetazo en la cara con todo el coraje que traía dentro de mí y logre quitármelo de encima._

_-Mala elección Rosalie querida- dijo mientras en se colocaba tras de mí en menos de un segundo y me tomaba del cabello dando jalones hacia atrás._

_Estaba segura que Alice aun no colgaba ya que la escuchaba gritar mi nombre por la otra línea-Alice!- grite pero Royce me jalaba hacia la puerta –Alice regresen pronto por favor- le dije casi en un tono de suplica ya que tenía miedo de Royce, era la única persona que me podía hacer débil._

_-Cállate- me grito Royce mientras me volteaba hacia él y pegaba sus labios con los míos._

_Sentia una repugnancia enorme, quería desprender mis labios de mi cuerpo, me comencé a sentir manchada de nuevo, lo odiaba, quería convertirlo en cenizas pero el miedo me ganaba._

_Sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me elevaba del piso, cuando me pude dar cuenta ya habíamos salido de la casa y estábamos en el bosque._

_-Royce suéltame- le exigí y comencé a golpearlo y podía escuchar cómo se formaban pequeñas grietas en su cuerpo._

_Después de un rato Royce se canso de soportarme y me arrojo al piso, paso ambas manos por su cara buscando paciencia y me lance de nuevo contra él pero en realidad ya estaba bastante enojado._

_-Ya me hartaste- dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello y me colocaba entre un árbol y el._

_Sentía como mi cuello se agrietaba y me soltó, caí de pie pero de nuevo me tomo entre sus brazos y siguió el camino hacia no sé dónde._

_Después de varios minutos hablo._

_-Supongo que quieres saber ah donde nos dirigimos no?- me pregunto._

_-Si- le conteste con odio._

_-Pues vamos al lugar donde "moriste"- _

**Hola chics!, primero que nada, agradezco los reviews del capítulo pasado, muchas gracias.**

**Lo sé, pésimo lemon, y tengo una duda en la cual les quiero pedir su opinión, aquí les va la información:**

**El fic se está acercando a su fin, y la pregunta es, ¿Quieren que los capítulos sean más largos y terminemos el fic mas rápido?, o, ¿Quieren que los capítulos sean más cortos?**

**Lo sé, es un poco tonto porque de todas formas va seguir siendo el mismo contenido, no va aumentar ni a disminuir, y fuera cualquier opción al fic le quedan como mucho yo creo 4 o 3 capítulos u.u, aun que pues todo depende de la opción que gane.**

**Es fin, espero su opinión y ….. Dejen reviews ;)**


	9. Pasado en el presente

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

_El pánico se apodero de mi, forceje contra sus brazos pero no me soltaba y aun seguía corriendo, pude notar como el pánico me hiso un poco débil por que el ya ni siquiera sentía aunque fuera un poco mis golpes._

_Después de varias horas de ir corriendo por todo el bosque, se comenzó hacer presente el Crepúsculo._

_-Ya estamos llegando, no te emociona?- me pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado grande y arrogante sobre sus labios._

_-No Royce por favor déjame- le pedí._

_-Oh no, claro que, no hasta que por lo menos se repita una vez lo de esa noche de abril- me dijo y mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo._

_-NO ROYCE POR FAVOR DÉJAME, YO NO TE EH HECHO NADA POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR, TE LO SUPLICO- le rogaba con voz entre cortada. _

_No podía acercarme a ese lugar de nuevo y menos con Royce, lo comencé a golpear hasta donde mis fuerzas me permitían pero no lograba nada, tome el coraje que pude, lo golpee de nuevo en la cara y él se detuvo y me coloco en el piso pero no me soltó, me tomo del cabello y me obligo a girarme a él._

_-Rose ya me arte, creo que no llegaremos a Rochester- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello._

_-No, no, NO!, Royce hare lo que quieras pero no me hagas esto- le suplique pero el ya no me escuchaba, solo se concentraba en pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo mientras me encerraba entre su cuerpo y un árbol._

_Seguí suplicando pero no le importo, tomo prisioneros mis labios entre los suyos y con una mano acariciaba mis muslo sobre el pantalón mientras que la otra se acercaba a mi camisa de botones. Quería alejarlo de mi pero ni siquiera sabía donde habían quedado mis fuerzas de vampiro, solo podía empujarlo un poco pero no era lo suficiente para alejarlo, sentí como mis botones se iban abriendo y me exalte, lo intente empujar pero él se canso de eso y me dio una bofetada, me siguió besando y luego fue marcando un camino de besos hasta mi cuello y tenía la intensión de seguir hacia abajo._

_Me destruyo- Emmett!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y con voz cortada –Emmett ven por favor!-suplique pero algo ocasiono mi silencio de nuevo._

_POV´S EMMETT_

_Hacia 2 horas que acabábamos de salir de casa e íbamos a un paso "lento", me concentraba en el paisaje y no dejaba de sentir una preocupación por mi ángel, cuando sentí como mi celular comenzaba a sonar, era Alice._

_-Hola- conteste._

_-Emmett tienen que regresar a la casa- me dijo Alice con mucha preocupación en su voz._

_-Por qué?, que paso Alice?- pregunte._

_-Rosalie está sola en casa y Royce va ir por ella- me dijo entrando en pánico._

_Con eso me basto, colgué el teléfono, tire mis cosas y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa lo más rápido que mis piernas y fuerzas me permitieron, no me preocupe en decirle a los demás ya que sabía que habían escuchado, ahorita mi única preocupación era Rosalie, no permitiría que ese bastardo le pusiera la mano encima de nuevo._

_Sabía que Alice también se dirigía hacia haya pero no sabía que tan lejos se encontraba, después de media hora llegue a la casa y ahí estaban Alice, Bella y Esme, pero corrí ah mi habitación, no había nadie ahí, la cama estaba desarreglada y unas cosas del peinador yacían en el piso, había estado aquí, sentí como Alice se quedaba en la puerta._

_-Que paso?- le pregunte enfurecido, quería salir tras Rosalie pero por lo menos tenía que saber que había pasado._

_-Fuimos al centro comercial y Rosalie no quiso acompañarnos, se quedo aquí, nosotras decidimos ir a Seatle pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar tuve una visión, Royce estaba aquí en la casa y jalaba a Rosalie para que lo siguiera pero ella se negaba y ahí fue donde acabo, después de eso solo te marque a ti y cuando le marque a ella- Alice agacho la cabeza._

_-Que paso?- dije conteniéndome._

_-El ya estaba aquí, le arrebato el teléfono a Rose y dijo que no la volveríamos a ver y creo que- pauso._

_-QUE ALICE QUE?- le dije desesperado no podía mas con la incertidumbre._

_-Creo que la golpeo-_

_No pude contenerme, arroje la cama al otro extremo de la habitación destruyendo una mitad de la ventana, estrelle mis puños contra la pared y la destrui por completo, en eso Edward, Jasper y Carlisle entraron a la habitación tratando de controlarme pero obvio no pudieron._

_-Emmett tranquilo, Rose estará bien- me dijo mi padre._

_-Carlisle como puedes decir eso, el la golpeo, sabes lo que significa- le dije mientras mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse._

_-Que ves Alice?- escuche a Jasper preguntándole lo cual me hiso reaccionar y acercarme._

_-Se dirigen a un lugar lejos de aquí, el la quiere llevar a un callejón obscuro pero a Rosalie le causa más pánico de él que debería- nos conto Alice y aun seguía distraída._

_Se me vino un lugar a la cabeza y Edward me lo confirmo- Es Rochester, Royce la quiere llevar al callejón donde Carlisle la encontró- dijo mi hermano._

_Sabia donde era eso, nunca había ido pero Rosalie me había explicado bien donde se encontraba, sin pensarlo salí por la ventana en dirección a Rochester los más rápido que pude, lo odiaba, lo quería extinguir de este universo y no me quedaría con las ganas, lo haría. Corría por todo el bosque y después de largas horas el Crepúsculo comenzó a aparecer y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir su olor, y después comencé a escuchar a Rose, seguí su voz y escuche un grito._

_-Emmett!- me llamaba y ese grito me destruyo -Emmett ven por favor!- estaba sollozando._

_La encontré, no me detuve y me arroje contra él, estaba desabrochándole la blusa y lo taclee aventándolo varios metros lejos, se estampo en un árbol el cual se derrumbo, me voltee a Rosalie la cual se abrochaba la blusa de nuevo, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, ella no dudo en corresponderme y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar pero se detuvo cuando escucho que Royce comenzaba a incorporarse._

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ustedes digan, muy corto?**

**Dejen sus reviews n_n**


	10. La pelea

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

_POV´S ROSALIE_

_-Emmett- lo mire a los ojos- yo me hare cargo de él- le dije mientras le daba la espalda._

_-Estás loca si crees que dejare que lo hagas- me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia atrás de el._

_-Emmett, por favor- le suplique._

_-No Rose, venga quien venga, me lo pida quien me lo pida- pauso- seré yo quien se deshaga de el-_

_Royce comenzaba a acercarse a paso lento y podía sentir como Emmett lastimaba sus manos teniéndolas cerradas en puño._

_-Oh, lamento tanto haberlos interrumpidos pero creo que nada me costara liberarte de este niño Rose- dijo Royce con tono engreído._

_Iba contestar pero Emmett ya había corrido sobre él, se produjo el sonido de dos enormes rocas al chocar, podía ver como Royce intentaba someter a Emmett, pero no podía ya que este le ganaba en tamaño, cuando menos pensé Royce estaba comenzando a tomar ventaja sobre Emmett, le había dado un gran golpe en la espalda lo cual provoco que se quejara, después de eso se coloco frente a él y cuando Emmett intento atacar, no supe cómo ni cuando Royce lo había esquivado y había logrado golpearlo en un costado, otra queja más notoria se hiso presente por parte de Emmett, no podía soportarlo y sin pensar las cosas me aventure a golpear a Royce, pero cuando estuve a centímetros de él, me tomo por el cuello y alzo de el piso, Emmett le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y Royce se quejo inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente y recibió otro golpe por parte de Emmett en la cara la cual lo lanzo a varios metros lejos de nosotros._

_Emmett me tomo demasiado rápido entre sus brazos y me alejo 100 metros del lugar donde estábamos._

_-Nena por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo en tono preocupado mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos._

_-Emmett no puedes pelear solo con él, podría….- me detuve._

_-No importa- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme._

_Me había olvidado de donde estábamos y que pasaba, pero recordé el motivo por el cual estábamos ahí, sin dejar de besar a Emmett abrí los ojos y vi algo que me causo pánico, Royce corría hacia nosotros incluso más veloz que Edward. Apenas lograba verlo pero no lo dude, abrase a Emmett con fuerza mientras nos giraba, quedando yo de espaldas a Royce y fue cuando sentí un golpe demasiado grotesco en la espalda, sentí como esta se agrieto grandemente. Solo pude ver como Emmett tomaba la cabeza de Royce tras de mí y me colocaba tras el sin dejar de sostenerme con su brazo libre, Royce forcejeaba para deshacerse de la mano de Emmett pero este se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. No me di cuenta cuando unas manos me tomaban por la cintura alejándome de Emmett, pude ver que eran de Carlisle quien me llevaba a donde se encontraba mi familia._

_Se escucho un gran choque de piedras, Emmett había golpeado a Royce en la cara sin soltarlo, Edward y Jasper se dirigían hacia él._

_-No se acerquen- rugió Emmett lo cual provoco que mis hermanos se detuvieran._

_Sin darme cuenta Royce se había deshecho de los brazos de Emmett y logro lanzarlo a 50 metros de donde nos encontrábamos, a los pocos segundo Emmett regresaba pero Royce iba, se estamparon tomándose ambos de los brazos y quedando frente a frente._

_-no entiendo cómo es que mi Rose pudo caer tan bajo fijándose en ti, un tonto al cual solo le preocupan los videojuegos- dijo Royce._

_-Tal vez porque en todos los aspectos yo tengo de más lo que a ti te falta- contesto Emmett golpeándolo en la cara._

_A Royce pareció no afectarle mucho ya que al siguiente instante los papeles habían cambiado y era él quien ahora golpeaba a Emmett sin tener intención de detenerse. Emmett no podía hacer nada, los golpes le llegaban por todas partes y a una velocidad increíble incluso para un vampiro._

_-Carlisle suéltame!- seguía exigiendo desde que me aparto de Emmett._

_-Rose hija por favor entiende- esta vez era Esme la que me hablaba colocándose a lado de Carlisle._

_Yo no había parada de forcejear contra el amarre de Carlisle, pero al parecer a pesar de ser vampira, seguía siendo un poco débil, pero eso no me detendría, ayudaría a Emmett a costa de mi propia existencia._

_-Que sentiste cuando MI Rosalie te conto de cómo había muerto?- Royce le preguntaba a Emmett sin dejar de golpearlo – cuando supiste que yo la había hecho mía por la fuerza- dijo esto último y aventó a Emmett a varios metros de nosotros y comenzaba a reír con fuerza._

_Mi furia ya era infinita, no me importo lo que pasaría después de esto…_

_Solté un brazo del amarre de Carlisle y estuve a punto de golpearlo de no haber sido por qué decidió soltarme el otro brazo. Salí corriendo hacia Royce, cuando el volteo ya era tarde, había lanzado toda mi fuerza y peso en un golpe que le di en un costado lo cual causo que se quejara, cuando iba lanzar el siguiente golpe el ya dirigía un gran puñetazo hacia mi cara y estaba segura que no podría pararlo, pero algo lo detuvo, fue la mano de Emmett que ya se encontraba frente a mí._

_Emmett detuvo el golpe de Royce y con la otra mano libre tomo su otro brazo dejándolo sin defensa, lo acorralo contra un pino y dio una gran patada en la espinilla (Nota de la autora: Se le llama espinilla al hueso que comienza de la rodilla para abajo.) de Royce lo cual causo que también el pino que estaba tras él se derrumbara. Royce dio un gran grito de dolor al darse cuenta que había perdido media pierna izquierda, yo me había alejado un metro de donde se encontraban Royce y Emmett, mientras observaba como este ultimo tomaba el cuello de Royce y comenzaba a golpear fuertemente su otra pierna._

_-Me preguntaste que sentí cuando Rosalie me conto como murió, o cuando supe que tú y tus cobardes amigos habían abusado de ella- decía cada una de estas palabras con un odio en su voz que hasta a mi me causaba miedo-pues esto fue lo que sentí-_

_Termino de arrancarle la otra pierna y dejo caer el cuerpo de Royce sin quitarle la mirada de encima, escuche como mi padre y mis hermanos se acercaban rápidamente pero Emmett soltó un rugido con el cual de haber podido mi piel se habría erizado y con esto mi familia supo que Emmett no quería ayuda._

_Su actitud me recordaba a cuando era un neófito, muchas veces nos daba miedo por su fuerza mayor, me asusto._

_Emmett se agacho a tomar el cuerpo de Royce el cual aun en sus condiciones quería seguir golpeando a Emmett pero por supuesto no lo logro._

_-Eres un estúpido nadie podrá quitar la mancha que deje sobre Rose- dijo Royce y fue su última palabra._

_Emmett tiro su cuerpo vaca riba y en menos de un segundo su puño estaba hundido en la cara de Royce la cual acababa de destruir. Quedo parte de la cabeza de Royce conectada al resto del cuerpo por lo cual piso fuertemente el cuello de este y termino su tarea._

_Mi familia corrió hacia los restos del cuerpo de Royce y Emmett se dirigía a mí, y aun tenia odio en su mirada y sus manos cerradas en puño._

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y por cierto, una última noticia.**

**El siguiente capítulo es el final u.u**

**Dejen sus reviews n_n**


	11. Nuestro nuevo inicio

**Bueno primero que nada los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo final.**

_Cuando estuvo frente a mi me abrazo eufóricamente, como si cargara gran preocupación dentro de el, yo no tarde en corresponderle y observaba como tras de él, Jasper se encargaba de juntar las piernas de Royce con el cuerpo mientras Edward lanzaba el encendedor a Carlisle el cual se encargo de convertir a Royce en cenizas._

_Pero me distraje fácilmente cuando sentí los labios de Emmett en mi hombro._

_-Rosalie lo siento- se disculpo Emmett._

_-Emm no tienes nada por que pedir disculpas- le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo forzaba a verme- me salvaste y destruiste mi peor tormento- le dije._

_-Pero te asuste- no termino porque lo interrumpí._

_-Pero te amo- dije y le di un corto beso en los labios._

_-Gracias, mi ángel- me abrazo tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humana me hubiera destruido, pero por fortuna no lo era._

_Tomo mi mano y entre la suya y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia las llamas que se veían rodeadas por mi familia._

_-Lo siento- me disculpe al estar junto a ellos._

_Al siguiente instante Alice se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros- no tienes porque Rose- pauso- ni tu Emmett, antes de que se te ocurra hacerlo- dijo y sonrió._

_-Alice tiene razón hijos, somos una familia y siempre estaremos juntos- dijo mi padre mientras abrazaba a Esme y Jasper quienes eran los que se encontraban mas cercas a él._

_Al verificar que Royce estaba convertido en cenizas apagamos el fuego y nos regresamos a la casa. Me encontraba frente a mi tocador con la mirada perdida._

_-Bueno hijo creo que tu y Rosalie tienen mucho de qué hablar así que nos iremos a la cabaña de Edward y Bella y regresaremos mañana- escuche como le decía Carlisle a Emmett mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta principal._

_Ya eran las 8 de la noche así que tendríamos alrededor de 12 horas para hablar. Sentí como Emmett de un minuto a otro ya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación._

_-Emmett….yo….. yo lo siento, te puse en peligro a ti y a toda la familia, perdón- dije sin voltear a verlo, pero en un segundo el ya estaba frente a mi abrazándome._

_-Nena soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón a ti, _te jure que nadie te volvería a tocar ni hacer nada mientras yo estuviera contigo, y eso fue lo primero que permití- me dijo un poco avergonzado volteado hacia el ventanal de nuestra habitación.

Me cobijo aun mas entre sus brazos, lo cual me hiso sentirme muy pacifica después de lo q acababa de pasar, aun que pensándolo bien siempre me sentía así cuando estaba abrazada con Emmett pero esta vez era mucho mejor.

-Emm, me siento manchada de nuevo- dije con una leve sonrisa mientras escondia mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Borrare esas manchas cuantas veces sea necesario Rose- dijo mientras me hacía verlo a los ojos- claro, mientras tú me lo permitas- termino con unos pequeños ayuelos marcados en sus mejillas.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos, sonreí y asentí.

Emmett tomo de mi mentón y lo levanto cariñosamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, comenzó a darme cortos besos y después largos, me besaba tan tiernamente mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente de mis hombros a mis caderas, después de unos segundos así comenzó a hacer su recorrido más largo bajando a mis muslos, y me quería comenzar a invadir ese extraño terror que sentía en nuestras primeras noches a causa de Royce y sus estúpidos amigos, pero esta vez no permitiría que ellos me alejaran de Emmett por un año como cuando recién se integro a la familia, así que empecé a reaccionar y lleve mis manos desde su cuello hasta su camisa y la comencé a romper poco a poco pero él me detuvo.

-Acabo de recordar que estamos comprometidos así que no te tocare hasta después de la boda- dijo alejándose levemente de mi pero sin soltar mis manos.

-Emmett no empieces como Eddy por favor- llame a mi hermano por el apodo que le había dado Emm.

-Mmm pues es lo correcto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y piensas dejarme manchada de nuevo mínimo por un mes hasta que nos casemos?- le pregunte y puse mi rostro serio.

-Rose por favor, no me recuerdes eso- me dijo mientras su rostro se contraía.

-Osito por favor- le dije casi en forma de suplica.

Emmett movió la cabeza de forma negativa y después sonrió de medio lado- bueno creo que te acabo de decir que borraría esas manchas de tu cuerpo y no quiero torturarte mas- me dijo mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Gracias- le dije mientras me acercaba y lo besaba lentamente.

Aunque a los pocos segundos no supe en donde había quedado esa lentitud, nos encontrábamos rumbo al baño y Emmett me cargaba en sus enormes brazos, entramos al baño y cerró la puerta tras nosotros, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y a besar mi cuello mientras yo jugaba con mis manos en su pecho de mármol, escuche como rompía mi blusa de la espalda para deshacerse de ella y lo logro, las prendas y los zapatos nos estorbaron a los pocos minutos y comenzaron a caer dejándonos solo en ropa interior.

-Te amo- me susurro al oído.

-Yo mas- comencé a hablarle y sujete su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me viera a los ojos- TE AMO mucho más de lo que te demuestro Emm, le diste sentido a mi existencia, me sacaste del hoyo en el que me encontraba, limpiaste mi cuerpo y le diste más claridad que la que tenia, borraste de mi cuerpo las manchas que el estúpido de Royce y sus amigos dejaron en mi y lo estás haciendo de nuevo, me salvaste y nunca encontrare la forma de agradecerte- le dije con la voz quebrada y estaba segura que de haber tenido también la capacidad de llorar lo habría hecho.

-Rose- quito mis manos de sus rostro y las tomo entre las suyas estrechándolas contra su pecho- nena, no tienes nada que agradecerme, fuiste tú quien me salvo a mí, eres el ángel que me llevo ante Dios y me regalo esta nueva vida tan perfecta que llevo, Te Amo y te vuelvo a prometer que te protegeré siempre, que no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño, ya nunca más- sus ayuelos comenzaron a marcase en sus mejillas y me beso.

Lo despoje de su bóxer y el hiso lo mismo con el resto de mi ropa, me cargo de nuevo y deposito un beso en mi cabeza, me coloco dentro del yacusi, abrió la llave del agua y derramo dentro jabón de burbujas, el también entro y se coloco sobre mi cuidando de no aplastarme, comenzó a besar mis labios y acariciar mi espalda mientras yo jugaba con su corto cabello….

…..

Estábamos recostados en la cama de nuestra habitación, vestidos y solo esperando a los demás q regresaran a casa, para darles la noticia de la nueva boda, aun que la espera no se hiso muy larga ya que luego de una hora de que yo y mi osito termináramos llegaron.

-Hola chicos- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la habitación y se arrojaba a la cama con nosotros- que tal la pasaron?- nos pregunto.

-Alice creo que no deberías preguntar eso- le dije un poco apenada.

-ok, ok lo siento- se disculpo.

-Bueno hermanita a levantarse que les tengo que dar una noticia y creo que a ti te va encantar- le dijo mi osito mientras nos levantábamos para ir a la sala con todos.

-Hola familia- saludo Emmett cuando bajamos.

-Hola hijo, que es eso que nos quieren decir?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Carlisle- comenzó Emmett con voz demasiado seria viniendo de el- quiero pedirte la mano de tu hija- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y me llevaba frente a mi padre.

-Hijo sabes que la tienes- le dijo Carlisle mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro- claro, siempre y cuando ella lo desee- termino para voltear hacia mí.

Me sentía tan feliz y nerviosa a la vez, no había forma de explicarlo.

Di un enorme suspiro- sabes que si Osito, siempre- le conteste y me apretó a su costado besando mi cabeza.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Alice como loca – ustedes solo díganme la fecha y su boda estará lista- dijo eufórica.

-Alice sabes que siempre es la misma fecha- le conteste.

-Felicidades hermana, y creo que no hace falta amenazarte para que la hagas feliz como las primeras bodas, verdad Emmett- dijo Jasper abrazándome por el otro lado mientras todos saltaban a reír.

-Felicidades hijos- nos dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle y dedicándonos una de sus hermosas sonrisas maternales.

-Otra boda rubia?- me pregunto Jacob fastidiado mientras entraba a la casa abrazado a mi sobrina.

-Felicidades tíos!- decía Nessi mientras abrazaba a su tío Emmett.

-Espero que nos dejes ser padrinos de algo Rose- me dijo Edward quien estaba junto a Bella y Alice.

Maldición estaba tan perdida en mi felicidad que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entraron a la casa, jaja.

_Y así fue el inicio nuevamente de mi vida eterna con Emmett, la cual esta vez no tendría ningún inconveniente que me impidiera ser feliz POR SIEMPRE con mi Osito._

_Fin._

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno primero que nada les quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que siguieron este fic de principio a fin, y principalmente a aquellas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme reviews, ya que sin ellos mi fic no hubiera pasado de los 7 u 8 capítulos más o menos.**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Y no se olviden de los reviews ;) **_


End file.
